a sudden change
by Sparklemagicshine
Summary: the pretty cure thought everything was fine after a battle until Natalie starts turning into a baby, can the pretty cure with the help of Glitter Trio, Cure Feeling, and Soothing Harmony return their friend back to a teen or is Nat going to relive her life
1. Nat's sudden change

Disclaimer I don't own pretty cure I only own my ocs

Chapter 1 Nat's sudden change

The pretty cure has been spending hours fighting and out of the blue a bit of magic hit Cure Black, "Black are you alright," said Cure White worried about her friend, "I'm fine just a little dizzy," said Cure Black, "that's good," said Cure Bloom, "now let's get back to fighting," the cures continued fighting what they were fighting before the magic appeared and finished with their finishers. The cures went back to normal and Natalie felt shorter then normal, "uh girls," said Nat, "when did you all get taller then me or did I shrink," "uh Nat," said Mai, "I hate to say this but you're not a teen anymore," "what do you mean," said Nat as soon as the magic made her even more younger and into a toddler, "you're getting younger Nat," said Saki, "you're back to a toddler," said Nozomi, then the magic took effect one last time and turned Nat into a baby, "oh no," said Dawn, "what are we going to do," said Hannah, "Nat's now a baby," said Kurumi.

Hannah picked baby Nat up and put Nat's clothes into her bag and started to head home, "Haha puh me how," said Nat trying to talk normally but then she realized she didn't have teeth because she was a baby, "Nat you're a baby again," said Hannah, "you don't even know how to walk anymore," "oh," said Nat in realization, Hannah got home and put Nat on her bed and searched for a crib for Nat to sleep in until they can fix her age problem, "Haha wha are you hoing," said Nat curious on what her friend is doing, "I'm looking for a crib for you," said Hannah, "it will be you're bed for now until we get you back to normal," then Nat starts crying, "Haha I'm hugwy," said Nat, "great you're hungry and I can't find a crib," said Hannah, "I might need help from the others."

Then a mysterious girl appears, "why did my magic go out of control again," said the girl, "Kaylyn stop complaining," said her friend who was there, "Selena this is the second time it went out of control," said her fairy partner, "um who are you 3," asked Hannah, "I'm Kaylyn Izumi," said Kaylyn and grabs her kinship commune, "and these are my fairies Cilan, Chili, and Cress," "I'm Selena Blackstone," said Selena, "I'm Tarte her fairy partner," said Tarte coming out Selena's pouch from his harp commune, "I'm Mina Blackstone," said Mina, "I'm nowhere related to Selena, and Mepple who is my fairy partner fell asleep," "I'm Hannah and magic effected my friend and she's now a baby," said Hannah, "I think that was my magic that hit her," said Kaylyn, "and some of my magic is irreversable with other magic," "I have a problem," said Hannah, "I don't have a crib nor baby food for Nat," "I can help with that," said Kaylyn, "I still have baby suplies from Kiara and Lute," Kaylyn then calls her friend Sky to bring the stuff, "Sky can you bring a crib from my house to where I am as well as baby food," said Kaylyn, Sky groaned and went do so.

Sky got everything Hannah needed for Nat in her baby life, then Hannah tried to feed Nat but she refuses, "come on Nat you need to eat it," said Hannah trying to feed Nat, "I hon wahha," said Nat, "please Nat," said Hannah, "you can't eat much else without teeth," "fwine," said Nat going to eat it and later felt sleepy, "I fweel sleepy," "I guess it's sleepy time," said Hannah taking Nat to the crib, Hannah saw the 3 girls visiting her were asleep and Nat was asleep in her arms, "have a good night Nat," said Hannah as she puts Nat in the crib and put the blanket over her then went to bed.


	2. the truth about the spell

Chapter 2 the truth about the spell

It was early in the morning and Kaylyn was looking through her spellbooks for the aging spell, "oh no we have 3 months to fix this," said Kaylyn looking at the calander, the calander read July 10, 2018, and Kaylyn remembered Nat's birthday is October 10, "if we don't return Nat back to normal by her birthday she'll have to relive her life but different," Kaylyn returned back to the other world and a zakena appeared, "really," said Kaylyn, "I know what I'm going to do." Kaylyn pulled out her kinship commune and swiped her hand over it, "PRETTY CURE UNOVA MAKEOVER," said Kaylyn, Kaylyn transformed into Glitter Trio, "to save the world from evil, I'm Glitter Trio," said Glitter Trio, "PRETTY CURE ELEMENTAL BURST," "Kaylyn let us help," said Selena, Kaylyn nodded. "Let's go," said Mepple, Mina put her cure charm on his head, "PRETTY CURE LOVELY LINK," said Mina, "just add love," said Mepple, "L-O-V-E," "Dokidoki," said MIna's love commune, Mina transformed into Cure Feeling, "the power of vibrations, Cure Feeling," said Cure Feeling, "SONGS FROM MY HARP GRANT ME MY POWER," said Selena, Selena transformed into Soothing Harmony, "a song that will give strength, I am Soothing Harmony," said Soothing Harmony, the 3 cures fought the zakena and Hannah's friends appeared in their cure forms and helped.

The battle woke Nat up from her sleep, "Haha wha's going o ousihe," said Nat curiously, "there's a fight against a zakena outside," said Hannah, "I would help but because of your situation I can't transform or fight because I can't do either without you," "makes sese," said Nat, then Glitter Trio got hit hard and is about to cry, "oh no cover your ears," said Soothing Harmony, Glitter Trio turned into her fairy form, Lulun, and started crying, "WHY YOU DO THAT TO ME," yelled Lulun as her voice echoes and her tears flow down as she floats, "WHY IS SHE YELLING," asked Cure Aqua, "SHE NORMALLY YELLS WHILE CRYING," Cure Feeling responded, "IT'S HURTING MY EARS," yelled Glitter Lucky, "WHERE'S SPARKLING STAR WHEN YOU NEED HER," yelled Cure Feeling, Lulun stopped crying and went back to Glitter Trio, and in everyone's surprise her yelling defeated the zakena, then a bit afterwards Nat started crying. "Shhhhh Nat calm down," said Hannah patting Nat's back, "Kaylyn got any clue on what I can do," "when Kiara was growing up she always played with my fairies," said Glitter Trio, "maybe if she has Mepple or Mipple she'll stop," "that can work," said Hannah, "I have Mipple somewhere and Mepple is probably in my bag," "we're right behind you Hannah, mepo," said Mepple, "why do you need us, mipo," asked Mipple, "and who's in your arms, mipo," "well Nat's in my arms because she's a baby right now," said Hannah, "and if you two play with her she'll calm down," Hannah picks up Mipple and Mepple, "Mepple," said Nat, "Mipple," "you remember them right," said Hannah, "of course Haha," said Nat leaning into Hannah's arm.

Hannah brought Nat back home and Kaylyn, Selena, and Mina followed her, "Hannah can I tell you about something that's relevent to Nat's condition," asked Kaylyn, "yeah what is it," Hannah responded looking at Nat playing with Mepple and Mipple, "well you see we have 3 months to fix her," said Kaylyn, "the spell says if the person under the spell isn't put back to normal before their birthday they'll have to relive their life but a bit differently," "oh dear," said Hannah, "do you know anyone who can fix it," "I could ask my friend Ako if she could invent something to fix it," said Kaylyn calling her friend Ako, "hello," said Cure Muse, "Ako were you fighting something," said Kaylyn, "well we just finished," said Cure Muse, "can you invent a machine that can fix someone under an age spell's age," asked Kaylyn, "lemme see what I can do for that," said Cure Muse, "ok, thanks Ako," said Kaylyn, "but make sure it's built by October 9," "ok," said Cure Muse, "see ya Kaylyn," "bye Ako," said Kaylyn before she hangs up. "Who was ha," asked Nat, "that was my friend Ako," Kaylyn responded, "she'll help you get back to normal."


	3. almost too late

Chapter 3 almost too late

July, August, and September have past and time is running out, it's now October 7, they have 3 days left, "there's three days left," said Glitter Trio, "Muse do you have it finished," "almost finished," said Cure Muse, "Melody can you get Hannah and Nat," said Cure Aqua, "sure thing," said Cure Melody as she left. Back at Hannah's place, Hannah has been thinking that this could possibly be her last day of being a motherly figure to Nat or the continuation of being a motherly figure to Nat, then she saw Hibiki enter the room, "Hannah, I think it's about time for Nat to change back," said Hibiki, "ok," said Hannah, "Haha, where are we going," said Nat, "we're going to Kaylyn's place to change you back to your normal self," said Hannah. They got to Kaylyn's place and Ako had the machine ready, "Hannah can you put Nat as well as her clothes in the machine," said Kelsey, "ok," said Hannah, Hannah put Nat and Nat's clothes in the machine and Ako put the lever at teen and put the age number at 15, the machine started to do it's work. Minutes have past and the machine was done, "what in the world happened to me 3 months ago," said Nat annoyingly, "um we can explain but Hannah will explain more," said Lily, "Hannah you gotta explain something," said Nat, "awww I liked it when you called me Haha before," said Hannah, "I never called you that," said Nat, "you probably don't remember that you were a baby for 3 months," said April, "was I talking to you April," yelled Nat, "no need to yell Nat," said Erika, "Erika you're not helping," said Love, "well you see Nat," said Hannah, "Kaylyn put a spell on you and it changed you into a baby, I took care of you until Ako finished the machine to change you back and we almost ran out of time," "why didn't I remember any of that," asked Nat, "baby brain Nat," said Chloe, "oh," said Nat, the cures laughed and went out for lunch.

 ** _me: this is my first completed story, eventually I want to write an alternate story where the machine breaks and Ako can't fix it in time, so Nat has to relive her life but differently, plus in the alternate story Nat's last name changes from Blackstone to Whitehouse because Hannah adopts her, also the equestria pretty cure jrs make appearances to be with Nat, also I know not every cure from Max Heart to Smile were mentioned, they only make a small appearance in chapter 2 with the battle_**


End file.
